Not Yet Known
by Star Braveheart
Summary: How do you think life was during the Holocaust? This gives incite of how a children's morning would of been based on my readings.


A/N: Okay I'm gonna use the characters that I made up in this story and people that I know. They are really my friends just with different names really but hey that's okay! It's gonna be a good story anyway. I'm also gonna put myself in the story just with a different name, Star. I'm most likely going to put some things that happened to me in my life so far too. I don't know. The only information I will use is things I remember from "The Number of Stars" book. I don't own Inuyasha, Cloud, or Vash. I own Madison, Kitty, Mr. Knife, Miss Heart, and Zero. " " means talking and ' ' means I'm thinking.

Not Yet Known

By Star Braveheart

I awoke with the sun in my eyes. I rolled over and bumped into Madison. 'Oopps! I hope I didn't wake her.' Luckily she just rolled over towards me. I sighed and got comfortable then looked up to the clock on our wall. "It's 6:30 already?" I yelled surprised jumping out of bed. I looked over to Madison and started to shake her, "Madison! Madison! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

"Dumb sister…" she mumbled. 'Oh! That's nice. I'm try to wake you so you won't be late for school, and instead of a thank you I get a dumb sister.' I kept on shaking her until she finally started to wake up. "Huh? What?" she said dozy.

"We're going to be late to school if we don't hurry up! We should have been awake a half hour ago!" I said getting out of bed and searching for clothes.

She jumped out of bed and started to look for clothes too. "Star can I wear some of your clothes?" she asked walking around.

"Sure…you know we're lucky that we can wear the same size clothes." I said finding some clothes and putting them on.

"I know…" Madison said getting dressed.

"We should just skip breakfast. Not like we have anything to eat anyway." I said grabbing my book bag and walking out of our room.

"You know we have to mom is sick remember? And dad left a half hour ago." She reminded me grabbing her book bag and following me.

"Yes, I remember. We should just go to school now." I said walking to the front door.

"Wait!" Madison said running to the kitchen. "We need our lunches…Even though it is not much." She said holding bags with our lunches then followed me out the door.

"Bye mom! Have a good day!" Madison and me yelled closing the front door.

"Took you two long enough!" said a voice behind us.

We both turned around. "How long have you been waiting for us Kitty?" I asked.

"For at least 10 to 15 minutes now." Kitty replied.

"I bet you woke up late too. Didn't you Kitty?" Madison asked.

Kitty giggled and asked, "How did you know?" Madison gave her a glare, and simply replied, "Because…"

"Okay you got me Madison. I have been waiting for 5 minutes." Kitty admitted.

"I knew it!" Madison yelled giggling.

"Come on you two. We are going to late if we don't hurry up." I said walking down the stairs.

"Okay we're coming Star!" the two yelled, giggling as they followed.

"Do you think Zero is coming to school today?" Kitty asked me.

"Don't know but we better get going before it gets any later." I said walking down the sidewalk. I saw a solider at the corner of the street, but I tried to ignore it.

"Star wait for us!" Kitty and Madison yelled running after me.

After a few minutes of walking in silence…"Madison! Star! Kitty! Wait for me!" I heard Zero yell from behind us.

We all turned around and saw Zero running to catch up to us. We waited for her to catch up to us, which was taking some time.

"It took you long enough Zero." Madison sighed. We started walking again.

"We thought that you where sick or something." I said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Zero asked.

We looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Do you wait for us?" we all asked her.

"Well…" she began. We all walked on before she even started to explain. She caught up to us, and stayed silent. We saw a solider at each corner of a street on our way to school.

When we got to school there was an obvious decrease in the number of students in our class. "I guess the Nazis got them too…" Madison sighed, looking at her boyfriend's desk.

"Hi girls." It was my loving boyfriend InuYasha. "What's wrong with Madison?" He whispered to me as we sat in our seats beside each other.

"Where's Lolo?" Madison asked InuYasha. 'Lolo, such a dumb pet name I know'

I couldn't help but to burst into a laugh. "Ohh! Umm...I don't know where he is." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hi everyone! I know where he is." Cloud said sitting down beside Kitty.

"Hi Cloud!" we all greeted.

"Where is he?" Madison yelled at him.

Cloud at first was taken back by this, but then he replied, "Calm down. Come over here and I'll tell you."

Madison did what Cloud asked of her. She eagerly walked over to him, and kneeled down beside him.

Cloud leaned towards her, cupped his hands together, and whispered in her ear.

"HE IS?" she yelled surprised taking a step away from Cloud.

"Hush!" Cloud warned. "Yes he is."

Madison's face was pale as she walked back to her seat, and sat down.

"Cloud what did you tell her?" Kitty asked. Cloud sighed walked around his desk to her desk, kneeled down beside her, and whispered something in her ear.

"He is? I never knew that." Kitty said after Cloud walked back to his seat.

"It's true. He is." Cloud simply replied.

"What are you all talking about?" Inuyasha and Zero asked.

I was starting to get worried about Madison. She was totally silent. Not a word, sound, or move came from her. This was hard for me to believe. She could never keep quite and still for this long…well not till now anyway. "Madison are you okay? What did Cloud tell you?" I asked her. Finally, she moved and looked at me with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again trying to get my little sister to talk.

She leaned close to me, and whispered, "Lolo is a Jew…"

I pulled back a bit, and looked into her face. It was filled with mixed emotions. Sadness, worry, fear, surprise, and anger. I got up, walked over to her desk, and hugged her. "Don't worry Madison. After school we'll all go see him." I whispered in her ear. "At your house right?" I asked Cloud walking back to my seat.

"Yes it's at my house." He replied.

"What did she say Star?" Inuyasha asked me bewildered.

I walked around my desk to his, put my face against his, and whispered in his ear, "He's a Jew…" I then pulled back, kissed him on the cheek, and sat back down in my desk.

Inuyasha's face was pale for a moment, and then it was it's normal again.

"What are you all talking about?" Zero asked still lost in the dark. Inuyasha took pity on her, being the youngest one in our group. He walked over to her, and whispered the news. She turned completely pale, and stiff. Then she whispered very low, "But I'm one too…."

"Inuyasha what did she just say?" I asked think that I heard wrong.

"She said but I'm one too…" Inuyasha said as surprised as I was.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Cloud asked.

"What do you think she said?" I asked them all.

"That she's one too…" Everyone said besides Inuyasha, Zero, who was still in total silent/surprise state, and me.

Everyone in the whole class was silent for some odd reason. Then a boy name Vash decided to ask the class, "Does any one know why most of our class is not here?"

Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps. Everyone scrambled to get to their proper seat thinking it was the principal. The footsteps were loud, and they kept getting louder by the second. It seems like eternity before we finally found that it was…

"Hello class." said the weird man in a suit.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha whispered to me.

"No clue." I whispered back.

He started writing on the board, which read Mr. Knife. "I will be your new teacher from now on." He said in a cold voice, sending a shiver down my spine.

Inuyasha was brave enough to raise his hand.

"You boy. State your name and question." Mr. Knife said pointing to Inuyasha.

"My name is Inuyasha Braveheart…Where is Miss Heart?" he asked putting his hand down.

"She moved." Mr. Knife simply replied.

"But Miss Heart would have said goodbye if she moved." Madison said.

"Be quite! If you don't want to get in trouble, then don't speak any more of your teacher. This includes all of you, not just this young lady. Is that clear?" He yelled.

The class nodded as Mr. Knife sat down in the teacher's desk. "Alright class now that is settled. Take out your books, read chapters one through five in each book, and do all the questions." The whole class got their books out, and was silent for the rest of the day, the only time anyone dared to talk was at lunch time. There wasn't much food so we talked most the time.

"Do you think Miss Heart is a Jew?" Zero asked.

"Of course. Why else would she leave without telling us anything about it?" Cloud answered.

"Zero you shouldn't come to school any more." Inuyasha insisted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they are going to get you too if you don't go hide with your family somewhere and try to escape to Sweden." Cloud answered.

"Cloud's right Zero. You have to hide somewhere if you want to live." Kitty agreed.

"I hate Mr. Knife." Madison mumbled.

"Doesn't everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! Of course we do." We all answered.

"I want Miss Heart back." I wined.

"I do too." Inuyasha sighed.

"Me too." Kitty and Madison agreed.

"Me three." Zero sighed.

"Come on! We just have to make it through the rest of the day, and that's it." Cloud said standing up, and facing the group.

"Then we all will go over to your house!" Madison yelled standing up too.

"All we have to do is to get through the day." I said getting up and standing next to Cloud. "We all need to stand up and stick together! Who's with me?"

Everyone stood up, and said, "We are!"

Mr. Knife came outside, and yelled "Come back inside!"

Everyone rushed back inside to the classroom, and sat down in their seat.

"How many children are usually here?" Mr. Knife asked the class.

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Zero said waving her hand in the air.

"You! State your name and answer." He said pointing to her.

"My name is Zero, and the answer is 24."

Mr. Knife wrote the number 24 on the board, and asked, "How many children are here right now?"

Cloud this time was brave enough to raise his hand.

"You boy! State your name and answer."

"Cloud Strife…12."

"Not your age the answer!"

"The answer is 12, and I'm not 12 anyway I'm 15."

"Don't talk back to me Mr. Strife."

Cloud just turned his head towards Kitty, and smiled at her. Mr. Knife just looked back at the board, and wrote 12. 'Cloud your lucky that he decided to let it slide today.'

He wrote 12 divided into 24 equals 2 there for 12 times 2 equals 24, then he wrote a 12, and wrote beside it that children are not Jews.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Explain to us what is happening." Madison added.

"Jews who work are getting fired, parents are keeping their children are home, and the Nazis are taking Jews away." He replied with a soft voice.

"Are you a Jew?" Zero asked.

"No, but I have friends that are Jews, and I'm sure that you have friends that are Jews too." He replied sadly.

"Are you Danish?" I asked.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Star." I answered.

"Yes I am Danish."

"Are you helping them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I am helping them. Some of my friends are at my house right now."

"How much of the day do we have left Mr. Knife?" Kitty asked.

"Hour is all that is left. Do the your work till then, and you may leave when the bell rings."

Everyone got to their work and was silent for the last hour of class. Ten minutes before the bell rang Mr. Knife told us to pack up, and said we could talk until the bell rang.

"Okay what are we going to do?" I asked Cloud.

"We have to tell our parents where we are Cloud." Madison added.

"I know that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kitty asked.

"We are going to all go home, tell our parents what has happened, and ask if you all can come to Cloud's house if they say you can." Inuyasha stated.

Cloud look to all of us, and said, "Works for me. Does that work for everyone?"

"It works for me. I made it up anyway." Inuyasha said.

"Works for Star and me." Madison replied.

"Works for me." Kitty stated.

"What about you Zero?" Cloud asked.

"Umm…I'm not sure. My parents are going to want me to stay home if I tell them what happened today." Zero sighed.

"That's fine just staying home is going to the best for you anyway." Cloud said throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

"Are all of you sure you don't want me to come?" Zero asked.

"Yes we're all sure that is the best." I said.

"Alright but are you still going to walk me home?" she asked.

"Of course we're going to walk you home Zero." Madison said. "Besides if you go alone the Nazis will stop you, and they may take you."

"It is true. It is best that you let us take you home Zero." Cloud said.

"Alright you win." Zero said in defeat.

We all started walking home trying to act normal. When a Nazis asked, "Where are you all going?"

Cloud and Inuyasha stepped forward. "We are all going home. We always walk together when we go home." Inuyasha said.

"Are any of you Jewish?" the soldier's partner asked.

"No Sir what would make you think that?" I asked.

"Because you three girls have brown hair." The soldier replied.

"Well…" I said putting an arm around Madison. "It runs in our family but we're not Jewish. Right Madison?" She nodded.

"What about this one's story?" his partner said pointing to Zero.

"She's our cousin." Madison replied.

"She don't look like you two are related to her." The soldier said.

"Well she looked more like us when she was little but she grew out of it." I replied.

"Well okay I know that happens in families because it happens in mine." The soldier said.

"Run along now." The soldier's partner said.

--Cut off—

Wrote this story my 7th grade year and it had a limit on pages. Should I have finished it?


End file.
